The Start
by philstar22
Summary: A bunch of one shots showing ways that Harry and Hermione could get together.
1. Hope

Harry Potter sighed and tried to concentrate on the transfiguration homework in front of him. He was just starting his sixth year, and he had to do well this year. He had to be ready to face Voldemort. He shook those thoughts aside, trying to think of anything but that. So much pressure was on him now. He was putting more pressure than everyone else combined. He would not be helpless again. He would not let anyone else die because of him. A tear dripped down his face as his thoughts turned to Sirius. Sirius should not have died. It was all his fault. He was the one who had not done his oculamancy training. He was the one who had believed Voldemort's lie and had gone to try and save Sirius. He was the reason Sirius had gone to the Department of Mysteries. It was all his fault.  
Harry quickly stood up, grabbed his invisibility cloak and broom, and flew out the window. He didn't know where he was headed, he just wanted to get away from it all. He landed by the lake, sat down, and began to sob. He felt so alone, so guilty, so pressured. He almost considered drowning himself, but he could not leave his responsibilities. He felt so trapped. He had nothing to do, no where to turn. He did not want to burden Ron and Hermione with his troubles. They would not understand. No one could. He could no longer trust Dumbledore. He had always thought of Dumbledore as invincible. Now Harry knew that he was not. He could not rely on him. He could not rely on anyone. Lupin was grieving as well. He had tried comforting Harry over the summer, but they had both only increased each other's grief. Harry was all alone.  
He froze as he heard someone walking toward him. A familiar voice called his name, looking around for him. It was Hermione. He sighed and pulled off the cloak.  
"What are you doing." He asked.  
"Looking for you," She replied, "You have seemed so distant lately. I thought you might need someone."  
He smiled at her and sighed. "I just want to be alone for a little while."  
"Oh no you don't Harry Potter. You are going to sit down and tell me what is going on."  
He looked at her, and it all came spilling out. What had happened at the end of last year, his summer, and all the feelings he had. As he sobbed, she held him, rocking back and forth. Then she spoke to him, telling him exactly what he needed to hear. Finally, his sobs subsided.  
"Hermione, how do you always know exactly what to say?" He asked.  
"Because I know you, Harry," She smiled.  
"What would I do without you, Hermione?" He asked.  
"You never will have to, if I have anything to say about it. I will always be here for you." She replied.  
"Why do you stay with me?"  
"Because I love you, and that is what friends are for."  
"I love you too. I need you so badly, Hermione Granger." They both looked at each other and smiled. They slowly leaned in, and their lips met, softly. Then they deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of each other. When they broke away, they knew nothing would be the same again. The continued to talk and kiss. When they looked up, they realized that it was dawn. They quickly slipped back towards the school together.  
As they got to the school, Harry leaned over and whispered, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend."  
"Of course I will Harry. Did you think I wouldn't? I said I love you." They smiled and headed inside. Harry smiled contentedly. As long as he had Hermione, he had hope. No matter what the future brought, she would be there. 


	2. Something New

Hermione Granger bit her lip and leaned over her work. She had already finished her school work, but she wanted to get ahead. She had to do well on her newts. She had to study. She sighed in frustration as Ron knocked into her. He and Dean were having a mock sword fight with their wands.  
"Do you mind," She said huffily, "Some of us are trying to work."  
"Oh lighten up, Hermione," He replied, "Put away the work, have some fun."  
She turned to Harry for help. He looked between them and sighed. He motioned for Ron, and they got involved in a chess game. She smiled gratefully at him, and then turned back to her work. Or at least tried to. Her head unconsciously turned back to Harry. She could just see his gorgeous green eyes as he leaned over the chess board.  
"Wait a minute," She thought, "where did that come from. I don't think his eyes are gorgeous. That's just Harry, my best friend. I don't see him like that." Yet she had to admit that lately things had begun to change. It had begun during fifth year. She had helped him with Cho. She thought she was doing it as a friend, but she found that she had become jealous. He was only her friend, she kept telling herself. However, she knew something had changed. And just this year, something stranger was happening. Every time he touched her, it was like sparks were shooting between them. It had stared out as mild, but had continued to grow stronger. She found herself thinking of him at the oddest times. In class, when doing homework, or when the three of them were doing things together. At all these times, her thoughts would turn to Harry.  
Later that night, everyone else had gone to bed, except Hermione. She was working on SPEW stuff. She yawned softly and tried to concentrate on her work. Suddenly, someone tapped her from behind. She gasped and whirled, straight into Harry. He smiled and sat down beside her.  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm here to get you to relax." He replied.  
"Did Ron send you?" She asked annoyed.  
"No, actually, Professor McGonagall did. She told me that I had permission to leave the tower with you if I could get you to relax." He smiled.  
"Harry," She groaned, "I have so much work to do."  
"Later, Hermione," He replied. "Right now we are going flying."  
"Harry! I hate flying."  
"But we'll have fun. You can ride on the back of my broom."  
She was about to refuse out of instinct, but somehow she really wanted to do this, so she agreed. They mounted his broom, and exited the window. Harry flew slowly at first, letting her get her bearings. She clung to his robes, nervous at first, but then began to enjoy the ride. Then Harry began to do more complicated flying, with more speed, higher climbs, lower dives, and lots of turns and spins. Hermione was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. She grinned in exhilaration. Somehow, here with Harry, everything seemed better. She could forget all her worries, and have fun.  
After about an hour, Harry lowered the broom, and settled above the lake. He then carefully turned around so that he was facing Hermione.  
"Wow, Harry, that was amazing!" She grinned.  
"Like it?" He smiled, " I hope you had fun." Then he inhaled sharply, and looked into her eyes. " Hermione, something has changed, and I don't know what it is. Lately I have found myself thinking about you a lot for reasons I don't know.  
She stared at him. " So have I Harry." Then she inhaled as well. "Harry, I think that I am beginning to like you as more than a friend. I have been trying to push it away for Ron's sake, but I can't seem to. When I am with you nothing else matters, and when I'm not, I cannot stop thinking of you. I'll understand if you do not feel the same way, but I had to tell you."  
"Hermione," he whispered, "I have been trying to push it away too. Yet now, as you said something, I realize that I cannot anymore. I need you, Hermione Granger."  
"And I need you, Harry Potter. Do you want to try dating. We do have to talk to Ron first, but I hope he understands."  
"Of course I do, and I think that if Ron is the friend I think he is, he will understand. He may be mad at first, but he'll get over it. I need you too much to let him stop us from doing this. I love you Hermione." "And I love You, Harry," She smiled, and leaned over. Gently, their lips met. They kissed as the stars twinkled overhead. Several hours later, they flew back to the common room. But something new had occurred, and nothing would ever be the same. 


End file.
